deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Владимир Эльясов/Alexander Nevsky vs Richard the Lionheart
THE LAST CRUSADE Alexander Nevsky may defeated the Swedes, Teutons, Livonians warriors ... but can he withstand the onslaught of the "First knight of Europe"? Richard the Lionheart will ride into a new campaign! Who... is... DEADLIEST??? Alexander Nevsky Bio Alexander Yaroslavovich "Nevsky" (1220 - 1263) - russian statesman, military leader, Prince of Novgorod, Grand Prince of Vladimir. He headed the Russian troops to defend the north-western lands of Russia from taking over the Teutonic and Swedish feudal lords. After the landing of the Swedish squad in the river Neva, Alexander with a small brigade, suddenly attacked the Swedish camp, and completely defeated them, showing the courage to fight, tactical proficiency and personal skills. For this victory he was nicknamed "Nevsky". The victory strengthened his political influence, but at the same time, the popularity among ordinary people contributed to exacerbate its relations with the nobility, as a result of collisions with whom the prince was forced to leave Novgorod. After the invasion of the Livonian knights in the land of Novgorod Republic, the boyars had to again ask for help from Alexander, in the spring of 1241 he came back and quickly created an army repulsed Livonians captured the city, demonstrating its ability to storm the fortress. The following year, Alexander acted against the Teutonic Order, headed by the Master of the Order and the Bishop of Dorpat, but they suffered a crushing defeat at the Battle of the Ice (5 April 1242). Successful military activities of Alexander Nevsky permanently ensure the safety of the western borders of Russia, but in the east Russian Princes had to bow to the much more powerful enemy - the Mongols. Alexander received from the Great Khan in the management of the devastated southern Russia and Kiev. But he did not go to Kiev and back to Novgorod. About this time, Pope Innocent IV sent to Alexander Nevsky embassy with an invitation to Catholicism, allegedly in exchange for his help in the joint struggle against the Mongols. This proposal was categorical rejected by Alexander . Deciding to out of power recalcitrant Andrew Yaroslav, Batu handed label Grand Prince to Alexander Nevsky. But the younger brother of Alexander, Andrew Jaroslawich, supported by princes Yaroslav and his brothers Daniel, refused to submit to Batu. To punish the rebellious princes Batu-khan sends Mongolian army under the command of Nevruy, Andrew and Yaroslav will run from Rus. In 1225 Novgorod expelled out of his former Prince Vasili - son of Alexander Nevsky. But Alexander, again set Vasili in Novgorod, severely punish the vigilantes who failed to protect the rights of his son - they were blinded. Later in Novgrode again mutiny against the Golden Horde and Alexander personally restored order by executing the most active participants in the unrest. Novgorod disobeyed orders to send tribute to the Golden Horde. To appease Berke Khan, Alexander Nevsky personally went with the gifts of the Horde. Khan held the prince beside him all winter and summer, in the autumn, Alexander was able to return to Vladimir, but on the way fell ill and died. My opinion Prince Alexander - was certainly a key figure for the history of Medieval Russia. Victory over the west feudals and peace treaty with the Horde long determined future development of Russia. Alexander Nevsky personally led the army into battle when he was young, never was defeated in the battle, cleverly used tactic of "ambush regiment" and outsmart his brothers in diplomatic game. Over time, his personality and activities became legendary, and he was canonized as a defender of faith. Many people idealize a person of Alexander, while others say what he's battles are small and he's deeds is no more than treachery and cruelty. But I think this is not correct, truth, as is often the case - in the middle. He was an intelligent and strong-willed person, but not ideal. He was not tall and big, but strong built. Some of his actions were really cruel, but in the Middle Ages it was a way of life everywhere. Not all of his men approved his friendship with Mongols Horde, but it is his actions saved the faith of the people. He betrayed his own rebellious brothers to the Horde, but only because he did not see any other way out to save Rus, except peace with Mongols. He was a great man of his time. Army * Alexander on horse - Rus sword, Klevets, Kite shield, Coat chainmail with lamellar plate, Conical helmet with balaclava * Vityaz on horse - Rus sword, Rus composite bow, Kite shield, Coat chainmail with lamellar plate, Conical helmet with balaclava * Spearman - Rogatina, Rus sword, Kite shield, Coat chainmail, Round helmet * Archer - Rus composite bow, Klevets, Round shield, Coat chainmail, Round helmet Nevsky_Film_2009.jpg Rus_Horseman.jpg Rus_Heavy_Spearman.jpg Rus_Archer_2.jpg Army of Alexandr Nevsky 1.jpg Army of Alexandr Nevsky 2.jpg Army of Alexandr Nevsky 3.jpg Richard the Lionheart Bio Richard I the Lionheart (1157 - 1199) - King of England from 1189 of the Plantagenet dynasty. Richard and King Philip of France were to take part in the Third Crusade. In a short time, emptying the treasury and bled the country of extortion, Richard raised money and set sail for the Holy Land, leaving England at the head of his brother, Prince John. Looting on the way the city of Messina in Sicily and conquered Cyprus, Richard arrived in Palestine, where the fortress port of Acre in the siege of the Crusaders. Despite what they already agreed on the honorable surrender of the city - Richard tore the negotiations and took Acre by the quick storm. Immediately after that in the camp of the Crusaders began discord, Richard quarreled with Philip and grossly insulted the Duke Leopold of Austria. Richard, not having received the promise of redemption for the garrison of Acre, ordered the execution of 2,000 prisoners, for which he received the nickname "Lion Heart". After an unsuccessful campaign to conquer Jerusalem, Richard left home, but on the way back he was captured by his enemy Leopold of Austria, who has been repurchased by putting in honorable captivity, the German Emperor Henry VI. Richard was released after paying 150,000 gold marks and bringing homage to Emperor. In May 1194, Richard went to France to fight with Philip. France fear Richard's victories and hurried into an unsustainable peace with England. Richard went to war against the rebellious vassal, Viscount Adhemar of Limoges, and during the siege of the castle being naughty was shot in the arm with an arrow and died of gangrene. My opinion Richard was a great fighter and leader, he always claimed himself to be "the first knight of Europe," and was involved in the fighting, even if he was sick, even if it would have cost him his life. He does not make plans for the fight - always relying on fast and furious first attack. He was confident in his victory, and inspired confidence in his men, and won. But although Richard has become a ideal of chivalry, he was a bad king as the ruler of the country, he was almost no interest in domestic issues of England. He was not the most skillful diplomat and quarreled with his allies and even be captured by one of them. Army * Richard on horse - Longsword, Battle ax, Knight shield, Full chainmail armor, Crusader enclosed helmet * Crusader on horse - Longsword, Battle ax, Knight shield, Full chainmail armor, Crusader enclosed helmet * Footman - English bill, Longsword, Knight shield, Coat chainmail, Kettle hat * Crossbowman - Crossbow, Battle ax, Coat chainmail, Kettle hat Richard the Lionhart 1.jpg Richard on horse.jpg Crusaders.jpg Crusaders on foot.jpg English footman.jpg Crossbowman.jpg English footmans.jpg Weapons Effective range - maximum distance at which can be penetrate a simple chainmail. Max range - maximum distance at which can be accurate shooting. X-factors Alexander---------------------------Richard 82-Physicality-88 In fact, the Alexander Nevsky was not a tall man (less than 170 cm), but well developed physically and have better diet. His warriors like many northerners was growth and strength that allowed them to use heavy armor and weapons. Richard was a very big man (approximately 193 cm and 95 kg), but at the same time his men are not always able to show off this size. But the battle in armor in a hot climate of Middle East show their good endurance. 84-Training-87 Alexander, like many noble man of Rus, from the childhood trained in weapons and before he became the Grand Prince, he often personaly led troops in the decisive attack. However, training of russian warriors was versatile, while training the soldiers of Richard was more specialized, besides Richard spent most of his life in the war campaigns. 78-Brutality-85 Alexander did not show cruelty more than was needed. He could severely suppress the rebellion, if demanded by the situation or hard punish those who came to their land. But he had a moral religious and diplomacy сode. Richard is a realy man of war, he could go on the attack even if alone, besides the Crusaders was quite cruel to people of a different religion. Richard was able to punish without mercy, but he also showed respect for the enemy and the very chivalrous grace, which is so bards sang in later times. 85-Discipline-75 Warriors of Alexander were disciplined enough to fight according his plan. His reputation among the troops and the common people was high. And when it comes to protecting their land and fight for the faith - even ordinary militiaman are able to fight to the last drop of blood. However, his army was not monolithic, so attended as warriors of his personal unit, as Novgorod warriors, as ordinary warriors. The Crusaders, except warriors Orders, is not particularly self-control and discipline, they sought as soon as possible rush into battle and take the trophies. In addition, they were treated with contempt by ordinary soldiers. Only a strong will of Richard helped to keep the troops in line. 90-Tactics and Intelligence-68 Here everything is quite clear. Alexander - a skilled tactician, strategist, ruler, philosopher and diplomat. And Richard ... he need only one tactic to wins - ATTACK! 85-Leadership-88 Both warriors are great leaders. But Nevsky became Grand Prince stopped fighting personally and lost some authority for what he hard suppressed rebellion in Novgorod. While Richard leading his army until death and enjoyed great authority among the soldiers, even despite his capture. Battle rules * Battle goes 6х6 format * Place of battle: Slightly hilly area and the ruins in the center. * The number of arrows/bolts for each long range fighter - 20 Voting rules *Detailed vote with 6 EDGEs in Close Range, Mid Range, Long Range, Special, Defense (Shields+Armor+Helmets) and X-Factors - will count as 2. *Argumented vote with more than 5 sentences, but without EDGEs - will count as 1. *Single sentences - will no count. *Counterargument or mistake in vote can reduce vote's cost by 0,5 *The winner of the public vote will receive a bonus 1 points. *I will give a tie-breaker vote if need be. *Voting ends by 8th August Who is the deadliest warrior and leader? Alexander Nevsky Richard the Lionheart Battle Battle Simulation Somewhere in Eastern Europe. Richard I the Lionheart, King of England, with a small group of soldiers chased a rebel Knight of the Temple. But it seemed that he had ridden away... “Where is that damn Templar hiding?” Richard said angrily, and turned to his knight-squire, “Ivanhoe, do you see some trace of him?” “Yes, my Lord! Hoof marks go to the East ... I see there is some kind of ruins there ...” “ It must be that the thief decided to take refuge there, but I'll find it or I do not call myself the Lionheart, go!” “Wait a minute, I see on the hills… coming down ... warriors, six men, armed ... sir, they’re going towards those ruins!” “Who are they? “I do not know ... maybe the lord of this land?” “It doesn’t matter, they are clearly in collusion with the Templar thief; it is no stretch that they came here to help him.” “My lord ... it seems they are getting ready to attack!” “To attack? Well, I'll show them what it means to ATTACK! Ivanhoe follow me! Infantry, keep up! Charge! Alexander, the son of Yaroslav, Grand Prince of Vladimir together with his soldiers patrolled the far border. The villagers said that some of the Knights… possibly Teutons or Livonians again decided to top off their purses by looting. Or maybe it was the usual bandits ... or one of the neighboring princes. Whoever it was, this riddle must be solved. After all, if the enemy is not properly identified before an attack, it risks a new war on the Russian land ... Suddenly Alexander saw a lone rider in white was racing at full speed right at his men! Seeing a band of soldiers on their way, the rider pulled up and fled to a few ruins. «Scout, Messenger? » thought Grand Prince «No, does not seem ... it seems that he's running from something … or someone... perhaps, from the bandits?» He was distracted from his thinking by the voice of his Vityaz, Ratimir. “Prince, look, there's more riders, seems knights... but it is not clear what...” “White clothes, red crosses. Hm… What have the Crusaders forgotten here? The Holy Land is far away from here ...” “Maybe that alone rider was running away from them?” “A crusader runs away from crusaders, it's weird… warriors, prepare weapons. Ratimir and I going to negotiate...” “Alexander, the Knights let their horses in a canter, they attack!” “Well, looks like there’s no negotiation this time…” here Nevsky grinned “Brothers! You want to give these Knights another lesson of combat?” “Yeahh!!!!” all Russian warriors rise their weapons to the air. “Archers - take a tower, aim at the soldiers with crossbows, spearmen - cover archers. Ratimir, take out your bow, we ride around and draw them in. And let God bless us! Forward!” And so the battle begins! Alexander Nevsky: Richard the Lionheart: Russian riders took to the right of the ruins and raced toward to the Knights. Ratimir started shooting. The first shot - miss, still far away. The second - hit the Ivanhoe’s shield. Riders too close ... The third shot - right on the horse's head, she stumbles and knight fall to the ground, nearly crushed by his own steed. But Richard is near, Vityaz takes away the bow and takes out his sword, trying to hit the enemy. However, the Richard’s longsword strikes first in lamellar plates, punch was strong, somewhat bent plates, and one of them even came off. However Ratimir almost unharmed. The King of England did not stop and hurtling towards Russian Grand Prince. But Alexander avoids combat, maneuvering, leading the king away from his soldiers. Ivanhoe was stunned, but rise up. He took off his helmet, take his shield and sword, preparing to strike of Ratimir. Meanwhile, the infantry move toward each other, trying to take a dilapidated tower first. British infantry were slower, because rus archers shot fast and move protected by large shields of infantrymen. However, one of the crossbowman has decided not to fire into the infantry, but in the rider. Ratimir twice attacked Ivanhoe, but he was able to resist. Attack for the third time failed ... crossbow bolt hit the vityaz's shoulder and he fell from his horse. Ivanhoe, by last effort, rushed to the fallen enemy. Ratimir tried to get up, but Knight knocked the sword out of his hands and he fell again. Ivanhoe take the sword with both hands, and pierced lying vityaz chest. From such strike no armor can save . Crossbowman who shot was distracted for a few seconds and immediately caught the arrow by his eye. He scream, but second arrow hits the chest and his down . Ivanhoe was breathing heavily. He heard the sound of hooves approaching him; he turn around... and fell down dead. Prince‘s axe easily struck mail coif and stuck deep in the skull . Archers have already climbed the almost destroyed stairs to firing from above. Russian spearman guard the entrance in ruins and British infantrymen attack them. Rogatina puch english shield through, but footman just throws it down, and then take Billhook by both hands and strikes directly over shield, wright in the neck. Moving back and spurted blood flow from a cut artery . But revenge is not long in coming, the second Spearman strike a mighty blow to the hip, where ends chainmail, tip come in the flesh to its full length. But the second strike is not followed, the second footman knocked the spear from his hand, narrowly missing arm. Spearman stepped back and drew his sword from its sheath. The Englishman with his formidable billhook rushed at him, threatening to kick the legs. But Kite Shield is well protected from such blow. Soldiers exchanged blows, but the hits were inaccurate, or fought a shield ... no one reached the opponent. Except one of the archers on the tower, and the English infantry fell down with arrow in the spine. Russian warrior got rid of cracked and broken shield, picked up his spear and mercifully finished off both footmen . Then he nodded gratefully to archer ... and gasped. Soon as he nodded back, his head was impaled by crossbow bolt . Crossbowman shot, and again hid behind a tree. In which there immediately struck by arrow. Meanwhile, Richard continued to chasing Alexander. They faced several times and exchanged blows. Richard even managed to hit the lamellar plate and cut several rings of chainmail from balaclava. Armor twice saved the life of Alexander, but in the long mounted battle he could not stand against the king-giant. Then Alexander changed his tactics. He saw that the English crossbowman just fired and reloaded. Nevsky rode to a tree behind which hid marksman and dismounted. Crossbowman has not had time to reload the crossbow and drop it, but take his battle axe. Strong and long swing strike... miss. Alexander easily dodges the blow, and then cut opponent's hand, and hit his head with second strike . Richard rushed to the ruins under fire a few arrows sat down in the shield, another powerless bounced off the helmet. Eventually the archer on the tower has no arrows in the quiver. But spearman stand up between the king and the prince, the Richard horse reared up and rogatina pierced horse’s neck. Richard managed to safely get off the dying horse. Russian warrior attack Richard with rogatina. But the king was able to intercept the spear, pulled him over, and with his sword cut the warrior's throat . And now Richard the Lionheart has finally stood face-to-face with Alexander Nevsky. "Spear - weapon of the soldier. Sword - weapon of the knight" - said Richard take off his close helmet and returning sword into sheath, - "Now I'll show you the weapon of the King!" With these words he took out his battle axe and rushed on Alexander. The Prince tried to dodge, but the king was much faster than the crossbowman. Two strikes almost chopped kite shield. After the third hit axe little stuck in a board. Richard grabbed the edge of the shield with one hand and pulled it out of the hands of the enemy, while receiving in return sword strike on his thigh, not fatal, but hurts. Alexander stepped back and attacked with a sword, but Richard parried. Then the King of England dealt a crushing blow, let it just touched Nevsky helmet, but it was enough to send opponent into light knockdown. "Well, you were a worthy opponent, stranger." - Richard said to Alexander lying on the ground, - King of England, will not tolerate anyone who helps this Templar. " "The Templar?" - Alexander asked, surprised. - "You're about who was running away from you? We do not know who he is. I just patrolling my land." "Even if so ... what's your name, brave warrior, I want to know the name of who will kill to send an apology to relatives." "My name is Alexander, son of Yaroslav, of the Rurik dynasty, nicknamed "Nevsky", the Grand Prince of Vladimir ... and you, fullish king, will not be those who kill me!" Already angry, Richard raised his axe and wanted to finish off the enemy ... but then he took an arrow in the knee. Archer, of which King of England forgotten came down from the tower, picked up a few arrows, and shot now "the first knight of Europe", saving his Grand Prince. Battle axe instead of flesh just hit the ground. Battle ax instead of flesh hit the ground. Richard Alexander again tried to hit but he was already on his knees blocked the strike. And then Richard take another arrow, this time under the shoulder blade. King grimaced in pain, loosened his grip. This enabled Alexander is risen from its knees and disarm the enemy. "You killed my men, and you will pay for it, even if you are the King of England!" - Said Alexander Nevsky, breathing heavily. Even wounded, Richard wanted to continue the fight, quickly took out his longsword, he desperately lunged at the prince. But this time Alexander was faster sweep of the sword of Richard's throat slashed, after King got another arrow in his back and fell dead on the ground . "My Prince, you are safe?" - Asked, running up archer. "Alive, and it's good," - Alexander smiled weakly. - "Thank you, warrior! I will take you to my personal squad, when we return home!" "But we have not found those who plundered the villages ..." Suddenly, out of the ruins left the same lone rider. According by the clothes, it really was a Templar. "Aim at him, but do not shoot without order." - said Alexander quietly. Templar was approaching, and Alexander saw in his hand a casket... But that is another story ... WINNER: ALEXANDER NEVSKY Battle Results Expert's Opinion Richard had a slight advantage in close combat, through experience, strength and a longsword. But lamellar armor were more effective then chainmail armor, and large kite shields were good protection even from crossbow bolts. Besides, rus tight composite bows were only little inferior to the power of the crossbow, Alexander’s archers were much more mobile and have much faster rate of fire. But the most important was the fact that the fast and furious onslaught of knights - that is exactly what Alexander was able to resist. He was smarter, better use of he’s advantages and he’s troops cooperated better - and this is the main reason for the victory of Alexander Nevsky over the "First Knight of Europe". Category:Blog posts